User blog:TheHe4rtIV/Gale
Ivy 'Info' 'Backstory/Achievments' Ivy was initially created as an experiment- A test, of sorts. A genius biomechanical engineer's attempt at creating fully sentient Cyborg with the ability to think conciously. The first prototype met that goal, but that wasn't enough, or rather, the creator didn't feel as if he'd truly achieved something. He wanted his creation to be able to act as a human would, make her own decisions and such. He slaved for years in her development, at one point thinking that his efforts were fruitless, and it was nigh impossible to achieve the feat of having a fully-aware organism. Then the day came for him to release Ivy unto the world, once he was sure that she was instilled with all the proper knowledge, giving her enough data on a multitude of topics, that she would be considered to have a doctorate in many fields fo education. Although reluctant to release Ivy from his care and expose her to the dangers of the outside world, the engineer knew that his work would ever truly be complete unless she was able to live on her own. To squash his fears of her being hurt, she was equipped with her own weaponry, skills, and abilities, although Ivy honed her skills, she rarely has to use them. When the time came for Ivy to leave from under the wing of the engineer, she was given a painting that was painted by Francis Bacon, titled "A Brush With Violence." ''She found herself fascinated with the art, and pursued a means of income through the creation of her own art. Surprisingly, her creations were well accepted by human-kind, who found it rather interesting to observe her work. Ivy hadn't expected anywhere near this amount of booming success, and welcomed it with open arms, picking up the pen and letting the ink guide her. She thoroughly enjoyed the acts of metaphorically opening your mind to those who wanted to see it. Art came naturally to her- She didn't see the world as most others did. Over the 4 years of her being exposed to the outside world, Ivy has created a number of masterpieces, but occassionaly doubts herself, comparing herself to other greats such as Vincent Van Gogh, Leonarda da Vinci, and the like. What she won't acknowledge is the level of her own success. Her name is well-known and revered in the world of art, and Ivy made the decision to eventually begin to instruct others on how to draw, soon coming to the realization that she was a rather good teacher, evidence of her students and just how far they've come as artists. 'Appearance' Ivy has the appearance of a mechanically altered human, with various metallic attachments protruding from her head, most of which are accented by a blue glow. Around her neck is an assortment of mechanical parts that act as an emitter for an energy field surrounding her body. It is only able to defend against multiple rounds of a .223 Caliber or lower, and must be manually activated. She has an endoskeleton made from a durable, yet lightweight metal alloy, allowing her to withstand more blunt damage than any human could. Ivy prefers to keep her attire simple, usually wearing a white lab coat and matching bottoms, but on occassion may simply wear shirts and jeans. 'Personality' On the surface, Ivy has a generally focused, yet emotionless expression, as if she is always deep in thought. One could assume that she isn't paying much attention to what is happening around her, although that is far from the truth. She is extremely aware of her surroundings at all times, and is usually processing a lot of new information. Beneath her seemingly cold exterior, Ivy is a very caring, and kind person, but doesn't prefer to sugarcoat the truth of her opinion on a matter, should she be asked. Besides being a generally happy person, she's not adverse to having a bit of fun and letting loose every once in a while. She loves to learn new things, and can usually be found reading during any spare time she has. 'Powers/Feats' 'Abilities' *Enhanced Physical Attributes *Interface Creation *Hacking Intuition *Computer Perception **She processes information extremely quickly, and has calculated the trajectory of bullets travelling towards her, and reacted with enough precision to shoot them out of the air. *Gift: Weapon Manifestation (via Teleportation) **Ivy has the ability to manifest two different weapons, which were a part of her core programming upon creation, and she has complete mastery over their use. The main gift is a low-ranking teleportation which enables her to teleport small objects that she has seen and has possession of. 'Equipment' *Radiance *Stingers 'Weakness' *Although it is extremely difficult, Ivy is susceptible to being hacked. *She is very vulneralbe to electro-magentic pulses, and if targetted by one, her systems will force her to shut down, and put her in a coma-like state for a period of time. *If Ivy attempts to penetrate a high-level system, she must devote all of her processing power to that task, and will be unable to do anything else unless she cancels the task, leaving her vulnerable during this time. *Ivy can only summon one weapon at a time. *She is susceptible to a DDoS/Sensory Overload, meaning that if too much information is trying to be processed at once, she will be momentarily stunned, and unable to process it, leaving her vulnerable. *She cannot manifest '''Radiance' and ''her Energy Shield at the same time. *Depending on her current state, the color of the LED lights that glow will change accordingly. (Meaning, if she is injured, depending on the level of her injury, they will glow yellow, or red, accordingly. This lets her opponents know how close she may be to defeat.) 'Trivia''' Type of student: Studious. Sexuality: Bi-Sexual Dorm number: 210 Social Difficulties: None. Personality Characteristics: Caring, Outgoing, Brutally Honest. Mental/Physical Issues: None. Category:Blog posts